


Mistake

by Isilloth



Series: Feanorian week 2017 [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Conversation, F/M, Feanorian week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 14:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Caranthir's last conversation with his wife, before leaving for Ennor.Fanfiction for Day 4 - CaranthirPrompt - Marriage





	

"I'm not going. I'm staying in Valinor."

Carnistir froze, hearing those words. Slowly, he looked up to her. Milyë stood there, with firmly face. So unlike her...

"I'm not going to give up all that I have so far, Carnistir. Sorry."

Her voice was so strange, like if it belonged to different person. And still, it was her. How could he be so surprised? Her decision shouldn't be shock for him. But hearing those words...

"Won't you say anything?"

Demanding, sharp voice.

"Milyë... I... Why?"

His voice was shaking, he couldn't say a coherent sentence. He was never good with coping with his feeling, he thought…. And now he felt just humiliated by breaking down in front of her eyes.

"Carnistir I... I can't. You know its not for me" Her features softened. She sat next to him, and took his hand. ""I think it will do us only good."

"How could you say so?! Milyë, are you kidding me?"

Woman was looking down for a moment, not saying anything.

"It couldn't work out, Carnistir, we both know it. Even if we didn't want to admit it even to ourselves. It was a mistake"

“A mistake? What do you call a mistake? Our marriage? How could you forget how we were happy? Does it mean nothing for you?”

“And how long did it last? A year? 5? And what’s then? Do you still want to pretend everything was good? Because I’m tired of it.”

“Have you ever loved me?” he asked desperately, afraid of the answer.

“I thought that I love you”

Her words was like slap in the face, even if he anticipated it. They get married quickly, in haze of love. Which not necessarily had to be something bad, he knew a lot of good couples who started like that… But it wasn’t their case.

When excitement ceased, they started to see how different they are. And how much it disturbed them. Carnistir didn’t admit it even to himself, but when they were leaving to Formenos, and Milyë refused to go, he felt relief. But now… It was so definitive. If Milyë decide to stay, they may never see each other again. It would be over.

He looked at her, resigned. He felt so tired. Surprisingly, he wasn’t even angry.

“Stay. Maybe you will find someone you will truly love.”  



End file.
